


A Not-So-Accidental Marriage

by peridoll



Series: Lapidot AU Week [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridoll/pseuds/peridoll
Summary: Lapidot Week Prompt 5; College AU. "Don’t panic, but I think we might have accidentally gotten married last night."





	A Not-So-Accidental Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even gonna do anything for this day, but I decided to say fuck it! So here's just a short cute thing I whipped together.

Peridot groaned, rolling onto her back and hiding her face with her single pillow. She had passed out on the floor, face down, beside Amethyst, who’s snores usually kept her awake even from down the hallway. But last night, they were all too partied out to care, and had all picked a part of the apartment dorm living room to fall asleep. Garnet called dibs on the recliner, Jasper had taken the couch with her feet up on the coffee table, Pearl’s head resting on her lap and Lapis on her shoulder. Peridot pawed around for her glasses, popping them onto her face once she found them a couple feet away on the floor. Luckily, nobody had stepped on them. Like a cat, she sat up on her knees and stretched her arms, giving her neck a good crack, before stumbling to her feet. 

Peridot wobbled her way to the kitchenette, grabbing a glass cup and filling it with cold water, taking a few easy sips. She brushed back her frizzy mop of hair, and something got caught. Confused, she brought her hand back down and observed the gold band on her left ring finger. “Huh…” she huffed, letting her tired arm fall limp again. The blonde wandered back to the living room, kicking a few red solo cups and empty beer cans out of the way. Man, they had one raging party the night before. So rowdy and crazy she could barely remember it all. It was to celebrate a combination of things; Pearl getting her internship, Amethyst graduating, Garnet finishing her graduate thesis… And Lapis and Peridot’s 8th year anniversary. It was a busy night, to say the least.

Peridot plopped back down onto the floor, hugging the pillow to her chest. She sat facing the couch, gazing at her lover’s cute sleeping face. She always looked so angry when she was asleep, eyebrows scrunched and lips turned down in a frown. But she had always been a peaceful sleeper, completely still, other than the fact she liked to take up the entire bed. But then something else caught her eye, and she crawled closer…

Lapis wore the same gold ring as she did. Peridot stared at it, the puzzle pieces slowly sliding into place. She gasped, leaping to her feet, and frantically shook her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Lapis! Lapis!” she whisper-yelled, as to not wake the others. Her lover snorted, surprising herself awake on her own accord, and panicked, grabbing Peridot’s elbows.

“What?!” Peridot quickly shushed her, tugging her from her spot on the couch and dragging her off to the bathroom, where she closed the door behind them. “Peridot, what the hell?!” 

“Lapis, Lapis, okay…” Peridot paced in front of the mirror, catching a glimpse of the ring on her hand. It made her heart skip a beat, but she focused back in on her girlfriend. “Don’t panic, but I think we might have accidentally gotten married last night.” 

Lapis blinked, grabbing the girl’s hands to calm her. “You’re standing there telling me not to panic?” she teased, looping her arms around Peridot’s head and pressing her face into her shoulder. “I honestly can’t remember a damn thing about last night, so don’t go asking me what we did or didn’t do.”

Peridot relaxed immediately, hugging her lover tightly and inhaling her ever-familiar scent. “Neither can I. I think that’s the most I’ve ever drunk.” She pulled away, straining to gaze up at Lapis’s face, offering a small smile. Lapis smoothed her girlfriend’s messy hair down, planting a kiss on her forehead. “So you’re not… freaking out about this? The fact that we got married?”

Lapis shrugged, puffing out her cheeks. “Not really. I mean, I was gonna do it soon anyway. I guess drunk me decided to pull the plug!” She laughed, but Peridot pulled away from her lover’s arm, face etched in shock. 

“Wait wait wait… what?!” Her voice rose in volume, but she was quick to slap a hand over her mouth. “What?” she tried again, quieter this time. “What-what do you mean? Pull the plug?” Flustered, Peridot covered her face with both hands, curtaining her eyes with her fingers. 

“Oh, c’mon, you doofus,” Lapis giggled, leaning against the closed door behind her. “We’ve been together since high school. We’ve gotten this far, did you think we wouldn’t go any further?” In that moment, basking in the glow on the overhead bathroom light, Lapis looked… beautiful. She always looked beautiful, but in  _ that  _ moment? Angelic. Ethereal. Amazing. Peridot found herself breathless, at a loss for words. Even if Lapis only wore a pair of black leggings and a five-year-old band t-shirt with bleach stains and holes, she encapsulated all that was good in the world. 

“I mean, getting  _ married _ ? That’s just… So adult.” Lapis let out one of her snorty laughs and peeled Peridot’s hands from her face to give a tender squeeze. 

“We  _ are _ adults, Peridot.” Lapis smiled, her dimples showing, as she admired the matching rings. “Hey… since we don’t remember last night, and we probably just did it on a dare… Why don’t we…?” She shook her head, fluffed up her short hair, then removed the rings from both of their fingers, swapping them and dropping hers into Peridot’s palm. Peridot’s jaw dropped as the girl crouched onto one knee, presenting the gold band. “Peridot, will you marry me? For real?”

Peridot’s eyes twinkled as she nearly dropped the ring Lapis had given her to hang onto for her proposal. “Oh my god, Lapis… Are you serious?” 

Lapis rolled her eyes, shaking the ring in the air. “No, I’m joking.” Peridot pouted, and Lapis stood again, scooping up her girlfriend’s left hand and wiggling the ring onto her finger. A feeling she couldn’t remember from the night before, but there it was before her very eyes. 

“Yeah… Yeah, I will, Lapis. I will marry you,” Peridot finally answered, a silly grin stretching across her face. Lapis held out her own hand, and with shaky fingers, Peridot followed suit. Lapis cupped her lover’s face, peppering kisses all over, as Peridot grabbed hold of the front of Lapis’s shirt, clinging to her. 

 

She never wanted to let go, wanted to live in that blissful moment forever. But eventually, they drifted apart and left the bathroom, hand in hand, gold wedding bands glistening.


End file.
